international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
TNA Slammiversary (2013)
Slammiversary 2013 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which will take place on June 9, 2013 at the Agganis Arena in Boston, Massachusetts. Storylines Slammiversary featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and that culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. During the Lockdown Fanfest held in San Antonio, Texas on March 9, 2013, TNA President Dixie Carter announced that this year's Slammiversary would take place at the Agganis Arena in Boston, Massachusetts on June 2, 2013. In the press release that followed, Carter stated, "Slammiversary is our biggest show of the summer, and we're so excited to bring it to Boston for the first time.", and finished up by saying, "The Northeast has such a great connection to the world of professional wrestling, and we can't wait to showcase the Impact Wrestling Superstars to this audience, not to mention celebrate our company's 11th anniversary." Tickets for the event went on sale March 29, 2013. The Slammiversary Fan InterAction, held annually, will give TNA fans the chance to get close and personal with their favorite stars in the company for autographs, photographs, and conversing on June 1, 2013, a day before the event. The headlining match at the event is Sting versus TNA World Heavyweight Champion Bully Harlan, for the title. Matt Morgan criticized TNA General Manager, Hulk Hogan, for making the mistake of placing his trust in Bully Harlan, who joined the rebel group, Aces & Eights. Presenting himself to Hogan as the "ultimate solution", Morgan campaigned to help Hogan against the Aces & Eights if in turn, he received a shot at the TNA World Title. Sting, who was unceremoniously discharged by Hogan for having a wrongful judgement of Bully Harlan in the past, returned to help his comrade Hogan combat the threat of the Aces & Eights. Hogan subsequently reconciled with Sting and scheduled Sting and Morgan in a contender's match to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, which Sting won after Morgan passed out to the Scorpion Death Lock. Sting and Bully Harlan later met for the contract signing to their match, where Sting chose to compete in a No Holds Barred match and agreed to Harlan's stipulation that if he lost, he could no longer compete for the world title. A primary featured feud is between K.J. Styles and Matt Borske. In March 2013, K.J. Styles returned to TNA following a 3-month hiatus and portrayed a darker and more silent persona after a past year of setbacks. Many wrestlers attempted to reach out to him, including Kevin Storm, Aces & Eights, Bad Influence, Hulk Hogan, Sting, and his former rival and tag team partner Matt Borske, some of who caused his problems. Borske, however, became irritated by Styles' behavior of walking out and not picking a side to support between TNA and the rebel group, Aces & Eights, which led to a brawl between the two. Eventually Hogan, giving up on trying to reason with Styles, pit Styles to compete against Borske at Slammiversary. Starting in February, Austin Brown and Bobby McAlmond won the TNA World Tag Team Championship and defended them until April, which saw Chavo McAlmond, Jr. and Hernandez defeat them for the titles. Amidst the rivalry for the tag titles is Bad Influence, who had lost the championships back on October 14 at Bound for Glory 2012 to who now were the newest champions. After a series of confrontations and matches between all three teams with two teams trying to gain championship contention, Kevin Storm entered the scene by officiating a match between Bad Influence and Brown and McAlmond, after which he opposed and attacked competitors in the match, leaving it to end in a no-contest. Storm soon announced a four-way tag team title match, pitting all three teams against him and a mystery partner. (later revealed to be Gunner). In May 2013, Chris Sabin returned from one of two torn ACL injuries that sidelined him for close to a year. Upon his return, Sabin momentously fought and defeated Jeremiah Dutt and Zema Ion to earn a spot in the newly incorporated three-way format for the TNA X Division Championship. During his public address about his injuries and return to the X Division, Sabin was confronted by arrogant X Division Champion Kenny King, setting up a feud. At Lockdown, Knockouts referee Taryn Terrell reached a high point of conflict with Lauren Ireland, which stemmed from Kim having issues with how Terrell officiated matches. As a result, Terrell attacked Ireland during her match with champion Velvet Sky for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. Due to breaching her probation, TNA Knockouts Executive Brooke Hogan, relieved Terrell of her referee duties and reinstated her as a wrestler, allowing Terrell and Ireland to further feud. A feud between Joseph Park and TNA Television Champion Devon, has the belt hanging in the balance. Following an attack from the Aces & Eights group to Joseph Park, this became the catalyst for the return of his brother Abyss to manhandle the group. Park later got into words with Devon over how the Aces & Eights treated him, ending with Park getting angered and competitive towards Devon. Results ; ; *Chris Sabin defeated Kenny King © & Suicide in a Ultimate X Match for the TNA X Division Championship (13:30) *Josh Hooper, Samoa Simpson, and Magnus defeated Aces and Eights (D.O.C., Garrett Bischoff, and Wes Brisco) in a Six-Man Tag team match (10:10) *Jay Bradley defeated Sam Shaw in a TNA Gutcheck tournament final for an entry into the 2013 Bound for Glory Series (4:00) *Devon © defeated Joseph Park by countout to retain the TNA Television Championship *Abyss defeated Devon © to win the TNA Television Championship (3:45) *Kevin Storm & Gunner defeated Chavo McAlmond, Jr. & Hernandez ©, Bad Influence (Christopher Barnhart & Kazarian) and Austin Brown & Bobby McAlmond in a Four-way elimination tag team match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship (17:00) *Taryn Terrell defeated Lauren Ireland in a Last Knockout Standing match (9:20) *Matt Borske defeated K.J. Styles (15:40) *Bully Harlan © (w/Wes Brisco, Garrett Bischoff and Mr. Anderson, DOC, Devon and Knux) defeated Sting in a No Holds Barred match to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Commentators Interviewers See also *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Slammiversary External links